In a vehicle for use in rough terrain, which is called a recreational off-highway vehicle (ROV), unlike in a general automobile, an engine may be arranged below a seat or a cargo bed. Accordingly, a position and a size of the engine affect not only a center of gravity of the vehicle but also a height of the seat or the cargo bed.